Bleach: Never Ending Chapters
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: Pre Chapters of some of the main characters. But a new day has begun, a new soul society and new enemies. Aizen is long dead as is Ichigo since going back to the human world, leaving many places open.
1. Byakuya versus Storm

Byakuya stood on a grassy field. He had a serious but calm expression on his face. He noticed something and did not turn round to check.

"Who are you? You seem to have the skills of the second division but I do not recognize your reaitsu," he said. He turned round and saw the culprit.

A figure stood on a rock boulder. He was wearing black trousers, a black short sleeved t-shirt with a grey hood. The only thing seen inside the hood was the mouth, but that was too covered by a thin piece of cloth. On the arms were tattoos, tattoos of the Japanese symbols of the zodiac animals. Byakuya could feel no good intent coming from this person. The man in front of him had not much muscle, but he had been proven wrong not to judge a person by its cover. He placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Answer me," said Byakuya, he was getting annoyed and his temper inside of him was slowly heating up. The man bent his leg a little and dashed forward, using the height of the rock to increase his acceleration as he jumped at Byakuya.

Byakuya stepped back and unsheathed his blade, he knew from a glance the speed would be fatal with the force it was carrying. He needed to know who this person was. He thought up a plan.

The man, as he flew head forwards, he moved his centre of gravity upwards to increase his velocity through the air, he then spun his waist and hands and swung his back leg into Byakuya upper side. Byakuya's eyes widened and brought up his blade to stop the kick.

"Your speed is impressive but you are naive, Scatter" he said at the end whispering to his blade. The sword broke into pink petals that instantly attacked the leg and man. But as the petals flew into the position, the man was not there. Byakuya looked right and left, but then his eyes widened once more and he looked up, just to see the man slamming a leg downwards. He flash stepped out of the position.

The kick used much force, as it hit the ground and created cracks. Byakuya flash stepped forward, the pink petals attacking the man. The man turned to his side, but Byakuya was there already and pointed his finger at him. At his face to be precise, blue energy began to form at the tip of the finger.

"Hado #4 Byakurai," he said and a blue energy shot out. It was quick and known to be hard to dodge. Byakuya knew the man would have no head or some limb. The smoke cleared and he was surprised. The man stood again, but a bit further away, he was holding his head. The hood was gone.

"Well, it seems I have to show my identity," the man said. The man was around nineteen years old in appearance, he had spiky and long silver and very light blue eyes. He had quite pale but a little tanned skinned.

"Who are you?" asked Byakuya once again, prepared for anything this young man had to bring.

"I am Shiro Kongou, Lieutenant of the Second Division. Before you ask, why I am here? I will tell you. After this," he said. He raised his arm and from his back unsheathed a blade. His blade had been on his back the whole time; Byakuya did not know how he could not notice it.

"Ionize, Raikou Tora," he said. Byakuya noticed it was not one blade but two, two blades from the same sheath. The hilts of both blades touched and a hurricane effect surrounded the hilts and blades. The wind currents cleared to reveal a staff, coloured different at each end.

Shiro spun the staff round his head. Byakuya focused on the staff and could see yellow and blue sparks forming around the edge and the top of the staff.

"Quick as Lightning, pure as life, I command you to strike down those who are our enemies," he said, bring the staff down and swinging it around him until he stopped it by his side and the collected energy shot out at Byakuya.

Byakuya's pink petals created a shield before, him, but the energy got through and injured him, but minor. The pink petals flew away.

"Speed is your strong point and you have control of lightning. You will be the third person ever to see my Bankai" he said. He lofted his sword and dropped it.

"Bankai," he said calmly. The sword fell into the ground and vanished. Many blades began to come from the ground behind Byakuya.

"You will pay for injuring me," said Byakuya, it was known he had lost his temper and the thousand blades behind split into a number of petals that cannot be counted. He moved his hand towards Shiro. Who was in awe, but moved back and moved quick to get out of the way of the pink blades.

He was not quick enough and was cut numerous times. He stopped amongst a boulder and stood up, blood dripping from him.

"Its time to bring this battle to an end," said Shiro. He began to swing the staff above his head.

"Bankai!" he shouted. Clouds began to form overhead. A blue lightning shot into the sky, it was a Hado, but different.

"Someone of weak stature achieving bankai" he thought. The wind picked up and surrounded a sand storm around Shiro.

The smoke cleared suddenly and Shiro stood there holding his bankai. Two large scythes, one in each hand, the metal glinting,

"Tenma Raikou Tora, my bankai" he said.

"You will pay with this last strike. Your bankai is incomplete and you are young" he said. Byakuya said and the number of blades he attacked charged forward as did he, with his sword in his hand.

Shiro also charged forward, one scythe behind him and the other in front. Both clashed at the same time, create a burst of energy.

The smoke cleared and Shiro stood in front of Byakuya with his scythe a bit inside Byakuya, a very shallow wound.

"You win, it seems I have to practise a little more," said Byakuya as he looked down to see a blade inside him and out the back. Byakuya had stopped the major force of both scythes using the pink petals and had stabbed Shiro in the left side of the stomach, and the blade had pierced through.

"I admit your skill, polish your skills and in a hundred years you may be able to make me kneel," he said with a calmer voice. He took out the sword and Shiro fell to the ground bleeding. Help would arrive soon to heal Shiro and Byakuya.

He stepped back and turned his back. He stepped to the side from loss of balance, and held his hand. Shiro had landed a hit on him, a deep one, it had numbed his arm's nervous system.

Byakuya looked at the sky wand waited.


	2. Byakuya versus Sofion

Byakuya Kuchiki knelt down on the wooden furnished floor. He raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze ended up on a picture frame that stood upright on a silk clothed sheet laid down on a table. It was a portrait of Hisana Kuchiki, his deceased wife.  
Hisana, I miss you, he thought. Around his right eye, a miniscule drop of moisture appears in the corner of the eye. He noticed it and lifted his finger to brush it away. He began to reminisce the past, by looking at his deceased wife's portrait.

~Flashback~

Byakuya sat by the bed, on the bed lay, Hisana Kuchiki, who was covered to her chest by a white blanket. He held her hand, he was sad, and time to time, a tear ran down his face and dropped onto Hisana's hand.  
"Don't cry, Byakuya-sama, before I pass away, I must ask you something," she said. Byakuya was sad and nodded.  
"Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister," she said silently. She coughed and looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth and her last words were spoken.  
"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama," she said finally with the last of her breath and closed her eyes. She passed away. Byakuya laid his head onto her chest and cried, alone in the room.  
~End of Flashback~  
As he returned back to reality, wiped the tear off on his right eye, he felt a change in the spiritual energy near the shrine. He stood up calmly and turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees, his back facing the table and portrait. He darted his eyes to the left and right and then forward. He stepped forward and breathed out slowly.  
"You hide your spiritual pressure well, but you are in my estate, you have broken a law, it is a disgrace to see a figure of your status to be seen doing this," he said talking to someone who was hidden. A figure hazed onto the grass floor, around eleven metres from Byakuya. It was a female figure, only by her feminine figure, not much because of her upper body. Her hair was black, and was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. Byakuya knew of this person, she was the second division captain and commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, Soifon.  
Byakuya was curious and sceptic why she had entered his estate without permission.  
"But it is a larger disgrace to have married a low class woman and after her death adopt her younger sister," Soifon said with a serious tone.  
"Why are you here?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice. Soifon smiled a little, and looked around the estate's surroundings.  
"I wish to have a battle with you," she said with no hint of sarcasm. Byakuya was a little taken back, but showed little emotion, just annoyance.  
"There is no point to fight you, I re..." he was not able to finish that sentence as Soifon vanished from her spot, but flash stepped towards Byakuya. He moved from his place to the other side of the estate. He did not wish for the shrine to be affected by the coming battle. Soifon was moving quickly towards him and took of her cloak, her special uniform under it and her Zanpakuto was revealed in her hand, Suzumebachi. She then flash stepped from the front to the top left, above Byakuya, rising her blade up.  
"You are in defeat," she said. Byakuya had his hand on the hilt of his blade. He slid the blade from its sheath and pronounced the words.  
"Scatter Senbonzakura," he said whispering to his blade as it was not far from his face, the blade facing upwards. The blade began to scatter into pink petals, and they moved with the wind.  
As Soifon brought down the wakizahsi blade, her target was Byakuya's neck. But her attack failed, as her wakizahsi was stopped by the pink petals and she needed to jump back, before being cut by the pink miniature blades.  
"Today's battle you won, but next time we fight, I will not hold back," she said. She flash stepped back to her coat and picked it up; she brushed off the dust and dirt. She turned her back and jumped to the roof tiles of the wall and then flash stepped from the estate.  
Byakuya sheathed his blade and walked back to the shrine. One more day, with her, is all I wish, he thought to himself. He knelt back down on the wooden floor and closed his eyes.


	3. The Storm versus the Sting

**Third Chapter of Neverending Chapters. Three OCs Introduced. First OC vs Sui-Feng**

Days before, the Gotei 13 travelled and put into plan of going to Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town, before Orihime Inoue was kidnapped, a small incident in Gotei 13, sent an academy student into the Nest of Maggots by pure accident. The student's name was Shiro Kongou, a freshman who seemed the weakest of all the new freshmen. Today they were being visited by two captains. The First and Second Division's Captains, Sui-Feng and the Captain Commander Yamamoto. The freshmen were now really nervous. They had to perform; Kido, Kenjutsu, Shunpo, Reaitsu Control and Hakuda to see how well they do and if any particular would be placed in the highest divisions.

The first few students walked to the line and began to perform the first Kido. Two succeeded in obliterating the target, the other seven failed and were sent back. The Two were asked to stand in front of the targets and used as practise targets for the next batch. This worked until there were only three who survived the ordeal. These three looked different from the rest; one had silver hair, the other had a skeletal mask on and the last one had a scarf covering his mouth. Each of them had dodged with ease the kido blasts. The second text commenced sword skill. The students unsheathed their weapons and were split into pairs and told to fight. The winner would fight the winner of the next pair and so on. The test finished with the skeleton mask guy and two others. Whilst watching, Sui-Feng was observing the one with a skeleton mask and the silver hair student. Captain Commander was observing the one who had covered his mouth with a distinctive black scarf.

Two hours passed and everything was done, when the Captain Commander looked at all the students and asked if any had a request. The one with silver hair stood up and asked if he could challenge to take the Second Division's Captain's hair band. The Captain Commander smiled and allowed it. The students were confused what this male student was doing. Sui-Feng was furious, that this child was being overconfident. She would make him lose all his confidence. She stepped forward and vanished, appearing behind him and slamming her spear palm into his back. She hit nothing bit an after image.

"So that is how fast you are, Captain" said the silver haired student. He was standing behind Sui-Feng towering over her. She did not move a muscle, but then suddenly swung round, swinging her arm to hit the student. She hit another after image, it was annoying her. She looked at Captain Commander, who knew what she wanted and nodded his head.

"Reveal yourself child. We will be fighting seriously" said Sui-Feng. The same spot where the student was standing phased into existence. Sui-Feng, inside her mind was impressed by this student's skill of Shunpo. She asked for his name.

"Kongou Shiro," he said to her. She smiled; never reveal your name to the enemy.

"Well, Shiro, Death will be the last thing you hear before you pass away," she said. She vanished and appeared around Shiro, numerous images; she had the approval of the Captain Commander to dispose of the arrogant child, although she was curious why he had given her the approval quickly. Captain Commander looked at the two comrades of Kongou Shiro who were sitting with legs crossed and arms crossed. It seemed they did not fear for their comrade, but knew his skill. Captain Commander called a teacher of the Academy and asked the names of the two students. The one with the skeleton mask was a troublemaker; his name was Gensou Tamashii, whose name meaning was Soul Illusion which fit him well. He was from one of the lower noble classes, but a known one for their destructive power, but as the Captain Commander had seen, the student right there, was speed rather than strength. He received the second name of the one with dark blue hair, different coloured eyes and the black/blue scarf over his mouth and nose. That student was a prodigy in the skills of sword fighting, Hakuda and leadership. Tetsu Youmei Ranmyaku opened his eyes and looked over at the Captain Commander, staring at the man's stature. The Captain Commander opened his eyes and sent a small wave of reaitsu at one individual, Tetsu. Tetsu received it, but did not weaken or fall down, he sat still and unaffected. Captain Commander was pleased there was a student who had the spirit in him to care for others and trust his comrades' skill. He turned his head and with his staff hit the ground which was the signal for the beginning of the battle. Sui-Feng who was already, in after images and clones was around Shiro. She attacked all at once and threw needles before her. The needles went through Shiro and Sui-Feng was bewildered but still attacked. She took out her sword and sliced through Shiro. Since there were numerous after images, the slashes that appeared on Shiro were multiplied five times.

Sui-Feng arrived back at her spot and sheathed her blade. She was pleased and had taught a lesson to the arrogant student.

"That is all" said Shiro as he still stood. His image phased and dispersed. He was sitting on a roof edge, with his legs dangling. He was holding all the needles that Sui-Feng had thrown at him. She was getting really annoyed. She usually never let her emotions get through, but the last time, someone made a fool of her, it was the previous captain of the second division, and just thinking of that made Sui-Feng blush. She focused herself back to the battle. It was time to put an end to this battle. She held her sword, and spoke.

"Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi," she said. She grasped onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glowed white and shrunk in size. When the emitted glow died out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi had now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger. Shiro was not surprised or showed fear to what he had seen what the Second Division had released. He seemed to stand up and jump off the roof. As he touched the ground, Sui-Feng was already in front of him. She stabbed forward, hitting something, knowing she hit his chest. She was surprised at what she saw next. Shiro had caught her hand before she hit him. He had enough strength to stop her and to react to her speed. She might off found a prodigy, she pushed forward anyway and with a hidden sword cut upwards, cutting his chest and face and eye. He stepped back, bleeding, but he was not screaming or withering in pain. He took off his shirt, revealing the cut was already healing. His reaitsu was healing him; it seemed he knew healing Kido. His eye which had been cut was now closed, and it was healing also slowly. He cracked his fists and cracked his neck, reaitsu coming from his body.

"Now you made me serious" he said. Captain Commander looked back to the fight and noticed Sui-Feng was backing away slowly, which made him wonder, what this student was. Would he be dangerous or productive? He would come and help her, if needed. Shiro put on white gloves from his pocket, which were fingerless and clenched them into fists. His reaitsu calmed down, but before that cracked the earth under him.

His comrades, Tetsu and Tamashii now were leaning forward and had their hands on their blades, respectively. Captain Commander noticed that and gripped his staff. He seemed to figure, that Shiro's colleagues knew his power and how it was affected by emotions and events in battle.

Sui-Feng took her composure and readied herself. She jumped forward to attack him again and slammed her hand blade into him again. As she touched something, she had been caught again, but this time, Shiro had his hand behind him. He forced it forward, thrusting it. He shouted one word as his fist hit her flat in the chest.

"Kaminari," he said. The force behind his fist was strong that catapulted Sui-Feng across the field. She stopped herself using her legs. She stood up and swung her arm to her side and shouted out.

"Shunko" she said. Her uniform ripped off revealing a more suitable uniform. Pressurized Kido formed around her arms and back and her whole body. She raised her arm and burst forward. It was an increased speed, which the ground tore up after she passed it. She appeared above Shiro and slammed down her Shikai engulfed with Kido. The force Shiro was hit was a devasting crater in the ground. The smoke cleared and the smoke dispersed around one figure. Shiro kneeling on one knee, and his hand was bleeding. He raised himself and arched his back.

"Pressurized Kido, hard thing to keep focus, I guess I have to use this" he said. He slammed his fists together and his body was engulfed with Kido, except this one was blazing red, like flames.

"Jigoku" he shouted and burst forward. Sui-Feng was amazed and taken back, but also charged forward. Shunko versus Jigoku, Flash versus Hell. There was a outburst of energy and the force pushed many students back except the two comrades of Shiro.

The smoke cleared and everyone was amazed. Sui-Feng was lying on the ground, barely breathing. Shiro was standing above her and his reaitsu was crazy.

"Fight to Death. Die" he said jumping forward and jumping down on her. His fist was stopped by a sheath, which was blazing hot. Captain Commander had taken out his sword, but still in its sheath, but not only that, Tetsu and Tamashii had appeared and had their swords out that were blocking the sheath of the Captain Commander.

"Enough!" shouted the Captain Commander forcing everyone to their knees. Shiro, Tetsu and Tamashii only shuddered, but Shiro fell to the floor out of energy. Captain Commander ordered two men to handcuff and take Shiro the Nest. Tamashii and Tetsu watched as their comrade was taken. The Commander looked at the two.

"You, come to my Division After this" he said to Tetsu and pointed to Tamashii then at Sui-Feng.

"You are in her Division, as a third seat" he said. Tamashii sighed and picked Sui-Feng up and flash stepped to the Second Division. Tamashii followed the Captain Commander.

Day later, Shiro Kongou was placed in the Maggot's Nest for nearly killing a Captain and his display of a destructive Kido. He was placed in a separate cell, his arms bound and his legs bound also.

Tamashii became a third seat of the First Division; likewise, Tetsu became a third seat of the Second Division. Until the next event, which was the Arrancar attacking Karakura Town, then the Gotei 13 travelling to Karakura Town and Hueco Mundo, leaving third seats to protect the Soul Society.

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
